courage the cowardly dog gets turned into a human
by lieutenant spark
Summary: courage the cowardly dig gets turned into a human by may casoper related oc cmj plz tell me what rating to give this stor fir now t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

One dark and seemingly stormy night courage was sitting in Muriel's lap when he heard a knock on the door then Muriel got up and then she opened the door courage screamed it was cmj or Casper McFadden jrthen she said oh ehllo deary how are you and whats your name. thencmj siad my name is casper mcfadden jr but you can call me cmj for short. after that she said i was walking along when i spotted your farm and so idecided to and take a look see my father says that i need to travel the world and get a view thats not friendship maine so may i saty with you? of course you may dearie says mureil it has been rather lonely with ustacie gone to live his brother in hell opps exuces my speech therecmj. thats okay mureil i can call you mureil right why yes dear i dont mind at all. hey do you like viniger? why yes yes i do. do you like dogs? why yes yes i do. well i have one and his name is courage hes right over there would you like to pet him? yes i would f thats okay. why that would be just fine right courage?mmmhmmm said courage. after that cmj started to pet him then courage spoke up to her he siad. you know your name reminds me of someone ive seen on tv ive got it is it casper jt mcfadden the friendly ghost then cmj replies why yes yes it is you are a very very very smart doggie indeed now i know that mureil needs a new usband so i shall provide her with one. then courage screams ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!after that she decides to take courage to the kitchen and make him a snack. the snack includes lots of beef and plums and a secret ingreedient instant man just mix one half dog and half full moon after that she feed courage and he is very very very later that nightwhile he sits in the bed with mureil he starts to get thirsty so he went downstairs to get some water then gets backs upstairs and then he drinks it after that he starts to feel very very very very funny then all of the sudden he decides to take a look at the now full moon and then he shudders in no less than 12 seconds falt courage is now a 12 inch human!so he then decides to sleep right next to mureil. after that he hears screams of pain coming from th next room so decides to go and take a look into the matter. after that he then notices that cmj's window is open and that the bed sheets are ruffled all over the floor after that he decides to go back to bed than early in the moring after mureil wakes up he heads downstairs for breakfast after that mureil screams ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh an intruder tgen after that courage says hey wiat muriel its me courage. then she says oh my stars courage how did this even happen then after three minutes cmj walsk down the stairs sorta drunk like and then she says whats up then she spies courage and then she says wow it worked it really worked then mureil says what worled wrer yo utrying to hurt or kill my dear little courage cmj then she says oh no mureil i would never do such a thing i have given you what you wanted a husband you see now you can be happy then she says wow thank you cmj but will i ever see my sweet doggie courage agin then she says yes you will on the next full moon which is in two weeks. rhen she says why thank you very very very much fir this treat after that she askshave been drinking? then cmj respondes with a hickup and a no. after that she then sits down to eat some breakfast and then she ays to courage after breakfast i will take you shopping for some nice bew clothes that will fit you okay then they leave at the store she see some very very very very vey very good looking clothes that she then buys for courage and then they head for home.


	2. the truth

afterthat two weeks go by an dnothing happens to courage then muriel heads into cmj's room to go and try to get her to help but when she gets there she see her screaming in pain and then sh see her run out of the window after that the next day comes and cmj is walking doan the stairs like ebfore sorta drunk like but not drunk. then muriel says are you okay then she says yes i am just a little dizzy why do you ask then she says oh jyst wonering because i saw you last night and you were screaming then she thinks back i dont think i was or was i hmmmm maybe wow i guess well never know huh then courage pulls out a tape lets watch he says then they watch and cmj sees the truth oh my god its true what wolfgang did to me wasmt a dream after allloh my god. then courage and mureil ask at the same time whos wolfgang then cmj replies he my ex boyfriend.


End file.
